The Subspace Emissary
by Brandirobin2
Summary: This is MY written version of what happened in the Subspace Emissary. (With a few twists.. like characters coming in at different spots :D Different events.. MY VERSION, MY RULES ;3) "Let's work together... Because we are heroes or villians... We are Super Smash Brothers!" Around forty people cheered at this. "Yeah! We're chosen because we're the best of the best!"
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Me: So I decided to write this.. The good thing is that I just completed the subspace on Easy mode. Lemme go hook up my wii, and start another file :3

Mario: You going to try Normal mode now?

Me: Uh-huh. Maybe. I love writing, it's one of my favorite hobbies c:

Luigi: Cool

Me: R&R

* * *

A floating stadium. The thing you least expected, right?

Well, it's happening and it's there.

Two figures stood on a seperate side of the platform in the center.

One was a pink puffball with a joyful look on his face and blue eyes. This puffball's name is Kirby, the hero of Dreamland.

The other was a male with light blue overalls, a red shirt and hat, along with brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. This male's name is Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Two princesses were watching, waiting for the fight to stary.

One was a brunette with a golden-purple dress, elfish ears, and blue eyes(I hope that's the right color D:). Her name is Zelda, the princess of Hyrule.

The other princess has on a pink dress with long, white gloves and has blonde hair with blue eyes. Her name is Princess Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario saves her, and gets a kiss and cake as a reward.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd shouts.

Both Mario and Kirby charge forward.

Mario throws a fireball, which Kirby expertly puffs above. Kirby then tries to suck up Mario, but gets burned in the mouth by a fireball instead.

Mario proceeds to kick Kirby. The puffball sucks up Mario then spits him out, then uses one of Mario's own fireballs against him.

Mario, furious at having his own special ability used against him, punches Kirby, sending him flying, then kicking him in midair.

The puffball cries out, and puffs a bit to get back near the stage, then he punches Mario multiple times and kicks him.

The plumber groaned as he was thrown into the air. The breath was knocked out of him as he landed hard on the ground.

Kirby lets out a battle cry and kicks Mario again. This time Mario recovers rather quickly, leaping up and doing his super jump, punching Kirby as he leapt upward. Coins spiraled onto the ground.

Kirby went flying up into the air. The puffball then turned into a trophy, falling to the ground with a thud.

Mario tapped the base of the trophy. Kirby looked around, then smiled at Mario as both shook hands and waved to the crowd, who cheered and clapped for them.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, red clouds go above the stadium. Mario and Kirby gasp out, and go into their battle stances.

A ship with a mask on the front goes flying above, as it gives off an eerie feeling to both Mario and Kirby.

Purple bug-like things drift to the ground and they form into some..weird thing. The weird things creep forward.

"I think those things should be called Primids..," Mario muttered.

"Same, " Kirby chimed agreement.

Peach and Zelda, noticing the mess both were in, ran forward.

"Hyaa!" Zelda teleported behind both. Mario turned slightly to face her and nodded. Peach came drifting over, using her umbrella to float in the air.

"Princess-" Mario began to protest, however Peach shook her head.

"I'm helping whether you like it or not!" The Mushroom princess stated stubbornly. Mario sighed agreement and the four of them got into battle stances.

Peach whacked a Primid with a frying pan, sending it flying back, while Kirby tried to suck up a Primid, but failed.

"Awww..," Kirby whined.

Mario threw a couple of fireballs, the Primid disappearing into thin air..

"What?!" Mario snarled out in confusion.

Zelda threw an orb of red magic, a Primid disappearing.

"What the?!" Zelda exclaimed.

Kirby kicked a Primid back, "The heck?!"

Peach hip-smashed a Primid, and it disappeared after she got up.

"What in the name in Grambi?!" She gasped out.

Every single time one of the four would do a certain amount damage to a Primid, it would disappear.

Finally, after around 10 minutes, all of the Primids were gone.

Out of nowhere, something wearing a cloak floated down. The four watched as he dropped something. Two robots pulled on it and..

"A bomb!" Peach cried out. Mario went running forward.

"Be careful!" Zelda called. Mario didn't seem to hear, however.

Suddenly there was a loud thud. Mario spun around to face them. Peach lifted up her hands innocently while both Zelda and Kirby looked confused.

A large cannonball burst out of nowhere and hit Mario, sending the plumber flying.

"MARIO!" Peach screamed.

* * *

An angel was watching all of the events happen with horror.

"Pit, take this bow," a gentle voice called.

It was his goddess, Palutena. He bowed to her, took the bow with a thank you, and ran to a door. He let himself fall back and hit the wind, turning and flying in a curved line.

Pit felt relaxed, the wind whipping his face felt good.

The angel landed on a rock, but froze in horror. The battleship was just up above him, and dropping more of those shadow bug things.

They once again formed Primids and joined up on the angel. The angel gulped, tensing, but then tugging on the bow and it broke into two parts.

Pit whipped them swiftly around him, Primids disappearing quickly infront of him until there were no more.

The angel then noticed something in the distant clouds...

Was that.. Yes it was! It was Mario's trophy. The angel ran over and tapped it.

Mario sat up, groaning. Then he suddenly remembered what happened.

Adjusting his cap, he stood.

"I'm Pit. You're Mario, right? I saw what happened in the stadium," The angel spoke softly.

"Yes, I'm Mario. Thank you fo helping me, Pit," the plumber stated gratefully.

"It was nothing. Now, c'mon. You wanna stop that airship, right?"

Mario gave a nod. Pit grinned a bit, "Good, cause I do too! Now c'mon, let's go!"

The angel and plumber leapt down from the rocky cliff, landing in the clouds below.

Both fought the primids together, with power, swiftness, and quicker than both had before.

"You remind me of my brother, Luigi," Mario remarked.

"Do I really?"

"You act a bit like him," Mario grunted out as he punched a Primid away, and he added in, "I bet he's back at home, I hope anyways..."

"I have to agree with you there," Pit muttered.

The duo managed to get through the sea of primids,(Pit was complaining about his wings being sore..Can wings even be sore?) and then..

"There's that ship!" Pit shouted. Sure enough, the ship was flying above them. Then another ship went flying above, making a whooshing sound to both of their ears.

Pit and Mario glanced at one another confusedly.

"Maybe we have an ally with us..," Mario suggested.

* * *

Me: Teehee! :3 The middle sucks, I know. xD But the chapter's long. :P

Mario: :3 Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise Newcomer?

Me: Bossrunner- I MAY make Luigi go with Snake and Lucario.. Still wo- OH NEVERMIND.. :3 No more spoilers for you, cause I'm not sure that's correct yet XD. Here's some chocolate tho. :3 *hands a piece of chocolate*

Mario: I don't want my brother hanging with a homicidal mercena-

Me: *interrupts* Search up what Snake says about Luigi on his codec. I actually like the way Solitary Shadow writes about them.

Luigi and Snake: WTH IS WRONG WITH Y-

Me: Enjoy XD Like I said, this is MY VERSION ;D So there will be changes to where people are introduced *cough* Snake, Lucario, Luigi Meta Knight a few others *cough*

* * *

"Mario!" Peach had screamed, her voice high pitched with grief.

Kirby just stared ahead blankly. In the short amount of time he knew the plumber, there was only kindness. The puffball almost began to cry when..there was a scream, "AHHHHH!"

The small puffball whipped around, alarmed to see that Zelda and Peach were in cages by a large plant.

"What is this thing?!" Kirby cried out.

"It's Petey the Piranha plant!" Peach screamed, "Mario fights these things when he rescues me!"

Kirby ran forward, right after the large piranha plant roared loudly.

The puffball didn't even flinch as he puffed above the plant and kicked Peach's cage. The princess gasped out in surprise.

Kirby ignored this, however, and kicked the piranha plant rather hard, puffing up, kicking once more.

The plant roared loudly and swung out at Kirby with Zelda's cage.

SMACK! The piranha hit home, sending Kirby flying.

"Kirby!" Peach cried out. The puffball suddenly got grabbed by someone.

It was Meta Knight, the knight of Dreamland.

"Meta Knight?!" Kirby cried out. Meta Knight looked at Kirby, and the two shared a knowing glance.

Meta Knight leapt forward with his swords, slashing at the piranha plant quickly. Kirby puffed up and sent multiple kicks to the piranha plant.

Meta Knight sliced at Peach's cage just as Kirby send a kick to the piranha's head and eyes, knocking it out.

Meta Knight, Peach, and Kirby all landed neatly, looking back for Zelda.

As if on cue, Wario came running over, aiming a large gun-cannon like thing at Peach. That's when he noticed Zelda.

The hylian princess looked up with a groan. Then she screamed when she saw the cannon like object.

"No!" Kirby cried out, running forward to shove her out of the way. He did so, his trophy falling on the ground.

"NO!" Meta Knight hollered, running forward and tapping Kirby's trophy base just before Wario could get his prize.

Wario growled and shot a blast at Meta Knight. The knight ran forward and took the shot bravely, his trophy falling to the ground in Wario's reach.

"META KNIGHT!" Kirby cried. That's when he noticed the bomb..

5...4...3...2...1...

Kirby then grabbed Peach and Zelda and summoned up a warpstar, flying away just in time.

(AN: HAHAHAHAH, weren't expected that Boss, were you?! :3)

* * *

LIIIINNEEEE BBREEAAAKKK! HAHAHAH! :D

A small boy walked through an abandoned zoo. The blonde shivered and kept walking.

Suddenly shadow bugs fell from the sky. The boy yelped in fright, toppling backwards. This boy's name is Lucas.

Lucas whimpered at the falling shadow bugs but screamed when he saw Porky.

"AGGGHHH!" He screamed, turning to run, feeling fear fill him.

The boy did run, running for awhile until he tripped on a branch.

Lucas screamed when he realized that his shoe was stuck and he began to cry in fear.

"PK FLARE!" Someone yelled, and Lucas looked up in time to see Ness, his best friend at school.

"NESS!" Lucas shouted in relief, reaching down and pulling his shoe free.

"Lucas!" Ness greeted casually.

Lucas' eyes widened when Porky got up, "Ness, turn around.."

Ness turned, and yelled, "PK PULSE!"

A green light spiraled from the young boy, hitting Porky.

"Let's do this together!" Ness declared.

Lucas felt confidence fill him, "Yeah!"

"PK FIRE!" Lucas shouted, shooting a fire-like bullet at Porky.

"PK PULSE!" Ness yelled, sending the same green orb as before flying and hitting Porky.

The robot-boy(I haven't played Earthbound or Mother 3, so excuse me there) shot a lazer at both, which both dodged.

"PK THUNDER!" Lucas shouted, sending a purple-thunder ball at the robot.

The robot fell backwards with a large thud.

Lucas and Ness shared looks, and nodded at one another.

"Bwhahaha!" Someone laughed.

It was Wario, and you could see him holding the Meta Knight trophy.

"PK FIRE!" Lucas shouted, shooting the fire bullet at Wario, who instantly dropped Meta Knight. Ness tapped the base of Meta Knigt's trophy, then the three of them ran while Wario was still setting out the flames.

* * *

*LINEBREAK- SNAKE SAYS WELCOME TO SINGAPORE!*

A truck drove along the road, pulling the large load of bananas with it.

"There are monkeys trying to crash the truck! Be careful!" The walkie talkie of the person who was driving seemed to scream out.

"Haha! Yeah right!" The driver snorted. Suddenly, something hit the side of the truck. Now you could tell that the driver was a male, but he let out a high-pitched scream.

"MOOOMMYYYY! I WANT MY MOMMY!" He screamed just as the truck exploded, sending the bananas flying.

An ape named Donkey Kong took two bananas, laughing a bit as Diddy Kong, his nephew, stuffed his face with bananas childishly.

There was a loud roar behind them. Diddy Kong swallowed the bananas before spinning around.

Bowser stood, with the cannon like object in his claws.

Diddy Kong leapt infront of Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong began to wind up a punch and punched Diddy, and Diddy opened his eyes just in time to see Donkey Kong get hit by the arrow.

"NNOOOOO!" The small monkey cried.

* * *

Me: I BET NONE OF YOU WERE EXPECTING META KNIGHT :D

Luigi: I wasn't D:

Fox: I wasn't either o3o

Me: I GOT THE BEST IDEA ;D

Mario: Really?!

Me: YESSS! I won't tell anybody tho..

Hey, who do you guys think Luigi'll come in with(It's a question so I can think on it)

A. Link and Yoshi

B. Samus

C. Snake and Lucario

D. Pokemon Trainer


End file.
